Blackcherry VS Onihime
by Sakurazawa Ai
Summary: CHAP 2 UP!/Blackcherry, gadis cantik yang diincar para yankee, spesialisasi tangan kosong dengan tenaga 'monsternya'. Onihime, gadis tomboy yang ditakuti semua orang dengan stik hoki sebagai senjata serta kekuatan 'iblis' miliknya. Bagaimana jadinya jika kedua gadis yankee ini bertemu dan beradu?/"..onihime?"/"siapa dia?"/"banyak orang memanggilku blackcherry"/"...menarik sekali!".
1. Chapter 1

**"Blackcherry VS Onihime"**

**Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**Fanfiction by Sakurazawa Ai**

**Crossover fanfiction : Naruto and Sket Dance **

**Main cast : Sakura Haruno ; Hime Onizuka**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Action, Romance **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**  
.

.

.

PRANG! BRAAAK! BUAGH! JDAK!

Suara-suara bising menggema bebas di udara, menimbulkan suasana yang sangat kacau sekaligus ironis. Komplotan preman jalanan yang berjumlah sekitar lima belas orang lebih itu terlihat terkapar dan babak belur seluruhnya. Ya, seluruhnya. Tidak menyisakan satu orang pun yang berdiri tegak diantara mereka. Meskipun ada, mereka hanya bisa mengerang lalu terjatuh kembali.

"Cih, membosankan sekali. Kalian sendiri yang sesumbar akan mengalahkan seorang gadis cengeng dan sekarang coba lihat siapa yang babak belur? Haaah membosankaaan~" ujar satu-satunya gadis yang masih berdiri tegak tanpa luka sedikit pun. Gadis itu terlihat bosan dan duduk di tumpukan mangsanya yang kini tengah pingsan sambil menopang dagunya malas

"Argh!" erang salah satu diantara preman jalanan yang tengah berusaha untuk bangkit, namun percuma saja. Dengan luka serta lebam hampir di sekujur tubuhnya untuk menopang tubuhnya dengan tumit saja hampir mustahil.

Gadis itu hanya mendengus. "Kau mau aku memberikan _bonus_ tambahan?"

"K—kau...s—siapa ka—kau sebe...narnya?"

Gadis itu terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum miring—lebih tepatnya mengeluarkan seringai liciknya tipis. Ia berdiri perlahan lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah preman itu dan berjongkok. Otomatis, si preman langsung mendongak dan bertemu dengan manik _emerald_ indah milik gadis itu, tapi sungguh sayang keindahannya harus tertutupi dengan kebrutalan dan keganasan dalam bertarung milik gadis ini. Meskipun hal yang kini _santer_ terdengar di kalangan para _yankee_ itu bukanlah kehendak dari gadis itu sendiri.

Tapi seperti pepatah bilang,_'nasi sudah menjadi bubur'_ dan waktu pun tidak bisa diputar balik oleh seorang manusia, gadis bermata emerald yang kini tengah berjongkok dan menatap tajam pada preman di bawahnya memutuskan untuk tersenyum tipis lalu menyeringai tajam.

"Banyak orang memanggilku dengan sebutan _'blackcherry',_ _yoroshiku ne_!"

Preman tersebut memandangnya tak percaya. Gosip yang beredar dengan kenyataan yang kini ada tepat di depan hidungnya sungguh tidak sinkron dan berbeda 180 derajat. Mereka bilang _blackcherry_ adalah mantan anggota organisasi berbahaya dan kini berkeliaran untuk membalaskan dendam. Mereka bilang _blackcherry_ adalah sosok yang sangat mengerikan hingga membuat gigi orang yang melihatnya bergemeletuk ketakutan. Mereka bilang _blackcherry_ adalah sosok wanita penyendiri dan pendiam, yang sifatnya cenderung _introphet. _

Tapi apa yang kini dapat ia simpulkan? Seseorang yang disebut sebagai _blackcherry_ itu hanyalah seorang gadis SMU biasa berumur tujuh belas tahun. Mantan anggota organisasi berbahaya? Che, menggelikan. Ia hanyalah gadis remaja biasa yang baru pulang atau mungkin malah mau berangkat untuk kursus musiknya. Terbukti dengan gitar akustik yang kini tengah ia bawa. Dan gadis ini bahkan tidak terlihat berbahaya sama sekali, justru sangat rupawan dan memikat hati. Sifatnya? Jangan ditanya, ia baru saja bertemu dengan teman-temannya tepat di depan gedung ia membuat para preman babak belur tadi.

"Sa—Astaga! Demi _Kami-sama_, apa yang baru saja terjadi?!" celetuk si gadis pirang yang kini tengah menenteng sebuah boks—sebuah kajon di depan dadanya serta tas ransel di belakang punggungnya. Ia memekik tertahan saat melihat beberapa orang preman babak belur

"Kau berisik sekali, Ino _pig_! Jangan bertanya seolah kau tidak tahu," jawab si gadis bermanik _emerald_ mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Wow, Sakura, kau membuatku kagum dengan karyamu! Berapa jumlah mereka?" tanya si gadis bercepol dua sambil berkacak piggang dengan _bass_ tergantung di bahu kirinya.

"Tenten, _please_. Jangan lanjutkan, tapi kurasa tiga belas, mungkin?" sahut gadis bercepol empat dengan menenteng sebuah gitar melody di bahu kanannya.

"Le—lebih tepatnya, li—lima belas orang, Temari _nee_," ujar gadis berambut indigo sambil memeluk erat sebuah benda terselubung berbentuk persegi panjang di depan dadanya, sebuah organ kecil mungkin?

"Kau benar Hinata. Lima belas tanpa sisa. Salah sendiri cari gara-gara. Sedang enak-enaknya berjalan eh malah dicegat dan mau dilecehkan. Ya aku tidak terimalah!" seru Sakura antusias

"Sudah-sudah. Sebaiknya kita bergegas, sebelum Tsunade _sensei_ mulai marah-marah," ujar Ino menengahi. Dan disambut anggukan setuju dari keempat gadis lainnya. Mereka pun meneruskan perjalanan mereka ke tempat kursus musik.

"Hei Jidat, perasaan akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali yang mencari gara-gara denganmu. Memangnya yang cari masalah itu mereka atau malah kau sih?" tanya Ino diselang perjalanan mereka. Sakura meliriknya sekilas, sambil memasang tampak cuek.

Ia mengangkat bahu malas, "Sudah jelas kan, Ino pig? Kenapa kau masih bertanya sih, hah? Kau kan juga tahu aku bukan tipe pembuat masalah urusan berkelahi seperti ini," bela Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Tenten mengangguk, kemudian terkikik pelan. "Kecuali mencari masalah dengan Karin dan kawan-kawannya. Hahaha!"

"Hahaha, kurasa bukan hanya Sakura saja yang ikut andil. Lebih tepatnya kita semua memang tidak suka dengan para _nerd_ itu! Kalau itu aku sih setuju saja dan malah mendukung untuk melawan mereka!" ujar Temari yang langsung disambut anggukan setuju oleh para gadis disitu.

Meskipun sudah tahu jawabannya, namun Ino masih tetap saja _ngeyel_ pada argumennya.

"Benar, itu memang benar. Tapi tidakkah kau penasaran kenapa kau menjadi setenar seperti sekarang akhir-akhir ini?" tanyanya lagi. Sakura sebenarnya mengiyakan perkataan Ino, ia tidak tahu kenapa para _yankee_ itu seperti ingin sekali mengalahkan dan menghabisinya. Belum lagi, darimana mereka tahu kalau ada seseorang bernama _blackcherry_?

Sakura memegang dagunya dengan jari, berpikir. "Hm, benar juga katamu. Sepertinya ini adalah _buntut_ permasalahan antara aku dengan Sasuke dulu."

Keempatnya terhenyak kecuali Sakura. Mereka berpandangan bingung. Ino, Tenten, Temari, dan Hinata memang sudah tahu antara dirinya dengan Sasuke dimasa lampau yang notabene mantan sepasang kekasih fenomenal. Mereka juga sudah tahu kalau Sakura adalah _blackcherry_ dan mereka menerimanya dengan santai.

Tapi, sampai sekarang Sakura masih belum menceritakan sebenarnya masalah apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Sasuke hingga membuat mereka menerka-nerka mengenai perkataan Sakura tadi.

"Kurasa ada yang berhutang cerita pada kita, teman-teman!" ujar Ino sambil berhenti dan berkacak pinggang. Ia menaikkan satu alisnya mengarah Sakura. Gadis itu sendiri hanya membuang muka.

"Be—benar Sakura-_chan_. Ceritakanlah pada kami a—agar kami dapat membantumu," ujar Hinata dengan terbata seperti biasa.

"Hn. Dari awal sampai akhir. Setidaknya ceritakan pada kami kenapa kau bisa dijuluki sebagai _blackcherry_," ujar Temari.

Sakura tidak tahan dengan tatapan kepo a la investigasi keempat temannya itu. akhirnya ia hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. "Baiklah, baiklah. Akan kuceritakan se-mu-a-nya. Tapi ngomong-ngomong apa kalian tahu mengenai seseorang yang berjuluk _'Onihime'_?"

Keempatnya langsung menampakkan reaksi yang sama. Mengernyitkan alis bingung.

"_Onihime_?"

* * *

Hime Onizuka tengah berbaring malas di futon kayu yang dibuat cukup tinggi untuk duduk sambil menyesap permen _pelocan_ miliknya. Ia tengah menerawang bosan pada langit-langit ruangan klub Sket Dan miliknya bersama kedua temannya, Yusuke Fujisaki dan Usui Kazuyoshi. "Haaah..ini benar-benar membosankaaann~" eluhnya.

SRAAK!

Pintu ruangan klub tiba-tiba terbuka dengan kasar. "Himekooo!" teriak pemuda bertopi _popman_ dengan wajah _absurd._

Perempatan mulai muncul di dahi Himeko—begitulah ia dipanggil oleh teman-teman akrabnya. Ia bangun dengan kasar dan menggebrak meja di depannya.

"_Urusai_i! JANGAN BERTERIAK, Bossun!" teriaknya mengerikan.

Bossun—panggilan akrab si pemuda Fujisaki—langsung ciut nyalinya begitu melihat Himeko mulai memasang tampang 'iblis' miliknya. "_E—etto—go—gomen_," ujarnya kikuk.

Himeko mendengus sebal dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada serta membuang muka. "Huh! _Mendokusai_! Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa heboh sekali sih?" tanyanya kemudian saat ia mulai kembali memasang tampang bosan. Bossun langsung sumringah seketika, dengan cepat ia mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi depan gadis itu. Sambil memposisikan duduknya a la calon menantu di depan mertuanya ia mulai berbicara.

"Begini Himeko, aku baru saja mendapat permintaan dari J-son _sensei_ pagi ini. Aku dan Switch—panggilan akrab Usui—sudah sepakat kalau kita, sebagai anggota klub tersukses di Kaimei High yaitu Sket Dan—"

"Jangan berbelit-belit! Langsung saja bisa tidak sih?" protes Himeko.

"A—ah baiklah. Jadi aku berinisiatif kita akan menerima permintaan dari J-son _sensei_ untuk meregenerasi gudang yang tadinya lama tidak terpakai itu. Err...kau tahu kan gudang penyimpanan alat olahraga embaseball/em lama dekat tempat pembuangan sampah yang sekarang jadi gudang sarang laba-laba itu?" ujar Bossun penuh keyakinan. Sampai-sampai ada kilauan cahaya di sekitar mukanya.

Himeko mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi lalu membulatkan matanya seram. Mukanya langsung pucat begitu mendengar kata 'gudang' dan 'tempat pembuangan sampah'. Tentu saja ia masih belum bisa melupakan insiden dimana dirinya harus berhadapan dengan Yuki-emsan/em yang penyuka aliran hitam beberapa waktu lalu. "J—jangan bilang g—gudang yang itu?"

Bossun menangguk yakin dan mantab. Sepertinya ia lupa tabiat teman gadisnya yang satu ini. Sedetik kemudian ia harus terjungkal dan menerima suara berfrekuensi tinggi langsung masuk dalam telinganya.

"TIDAK MAUUU!" teriak Himeko heboh sambil berdiri di atas futon sambil menyilangkan tangannya membentuk huruf X dan memasang tampang _phobia_ miliknya.

"A—aduhduh," erang Bossun sambil menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Ia menatap kesal pada Himeko sambil menunjuk-nunjuk gadis itu sebal, "Woi! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah! Kau pikir ini lapangan sepakbola lalu kau bisa berteriak heboh seperti suporter gila dan membuatku terjungkal karena suaramu itu! Dengar ya, masih untung aku memilik fisik yang kuat karena sering berlatih bersama ketapel _paccinko_ milikku, kalau tidak aku mungkin bisa cedera parah dan aku bisa menuntutmu, Himeko!"

"BODO AMAATT!" teriak Himeko masih dengan menggelegar.

"Ck, kau ini keras kepala sekali! Aku benar-benar bisa menuntutmu—"

Himeko langsung menghadiahkan _deathglare_ ke arah Bossun. "Dan aku bisa mematahkan seluruh tulang di tubuhmu saat ini juga dengan _cyclone_ milikku, Bossun!" ancamnya mengerikan.

Bossun terpaku diam, kalau sudah begini ia tidak akan bisa menang.

"_G—gomen_. Tapi ayolah, ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar klub kita masih bisa berjalan dan tidak terus mendapat ancaman untuk ditutup dari OSIS sialan itu, Himeko, terlebih si Tsubaki itu! Memangnya kenapa sih kau menolak? Oh, aku tahu pasti kau masih memikirkan hantu-han—"

"_URUSAAAIIIYOO_! " potong Himeko dengan nada tinggi.

Bossun langsung menghentikan kalimatnya dan mengucurkan keringat dingin. Ia menghela napas panjang—putus asa dan pasrah. Tidak ada cara lain, ia harus mengeluarkan jurus andalan miliknya.

"Himeko nee-_chan_~ Kumohooonn~" rajuknya menggunakan _puppy eyes_ andalannya. Ia sangat tahu kalau Himeko sangat lemah dengan segala hal yang berbau, berbentuk, serta 'ber-ber' lainnya yang lucu-lucu dan menggemaskan. Setidaknya Bossun menganggap dirinya sangat lucu saat menggunakan jurus andalannya ini.

Dan—"Ouuuh~ _Kawaii_~"—berhasil, tetapi—PLAK! Himeko menggampar Bossun enteng seraya mengucurkan air matanya tidak rela, "Aku tidak peduli! Yang jelas aku tidak mauu!" —sayang sekali, Bossun-_chan_ tetapi caramu gagal total.

Bossun menggeliat kesakitan sambil mengucurkan air mata bak air mancurnya ironis. "Sial...kenapa aku terus yang jadi sasaran kebrutalan gadis _oni_ satu ini? Huhuhu~" ratapnya tragis. Himeko terus saja mengoceh tidak jelas saat pintu ruang klub kembali terbuka dengan kasar.

SRAK!

"Apa LAGI?!" seru Himeko frustasi.

"Oh, kau disini rupanya. Bossun, kenapa kau tidur di lantai? Baiklah, aku datang membawakan kabar terbaru yang pastinya akan membuat seluruh dunia bergetar serta berguncang setelah aku mengatakan hal ini," ujar Switch lebay dengan terus mengetikkan setiap kalimat yang nantinya akan otomatis terucap di laptopnya menggunakan _ventriloquism_.

"_URUSAII_! PERGI KAU OTAKU SIALAN!" seru Bossun dan Himeko bebarengan.

Switch hanya menatapnya datar sambil sesekali membenahi kacamatanya, lalu tangannya kembali aktif mengetikkan setiap huruf untuk mewakilinya bersuara. Maklum saja, ia memang anti berbicara sama sekali sejak kematian adiknya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Jangan heboh dulu, aku masih belum mengatakan satu patah kata pun. Baiklah, aku mendengar informasi dari kawanku di dunia games yang ternyata dia adalah salah satu anggota preman jalanan _yankee's boy_, dan dia memberitahuku kalau dia dengan gengnya baru saja dibasmi oleh seseorang yang sangat kuat di salah satu bekas gedung teather kemarin malam," jelasnya.

Bossun langsung menghentikan aksinya guling-guling di lantai ruang klub dan memasang wajah serius plus terkejut. Begitu pula Himeko yang terlihat serius mendengar berita dari Switch tersebut.

"Dan kabarnya, orang itu adalah seorang gadis—" ujar Switch kemudian sengaja memotong kalimatnya. Ia dan Bossun langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada satu-satunya gadis di ruangan itu, Himeko.

"—seorang gadis SMU Tokyo dan membawa sesuatu bersamanya—" /Sekali lagi ia dan Bossun memandang Himeko tajam lalu beralih pada _cyclone_ milik Himeko yang tergantung di dinding sebelahnya. Himeko yang sadar kemana arah pembicaraan ini hanya memasang raut datarnya sembari menutup matanya sebentar. "Itu bukan aku," ujarnya tegas dan datar.

"Himeko—" ucapan Bossun harus terpotong lagi oleh teriakan Himeko.

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan aku, kenapa kalian tidak—" kali ini ucapan Himeko lah yang terpotong oleh suara _ventriloquism_ dari laptop Switch. Kacamata pemuda tanpa emosi itu berkilat.

"Kami percaya padamu. Dan aku juga tahu siapa pelaku di balik pembasmian geng tersebut. Sekilas masa lalu kalian memang hampir sama meskipun alasan dibaliknya berbeda. Aku sudah mencari tahu informasi ini dari berbagai sumber dan kalian tidak perlu tahu apa itu, yang jelas dia kini menjadi incaran para _yankee_ untuk dikalahkan karena kabarnya ia sangat kuat karena ia hanya menggunakan tangan kosong saat membasmi geng _yankee's_ _boy_ dan musuhnya lain yang pernah ia kalahkan," ujar Switch.

Himeko terhenyak begitu pula Bossun. Bossun bangkit berdiri lalu menatap Switch serius. "Apakah dia seperti Momoka yang dulu? Yang memakai nama julukan Himeko—_Onihime_ agar ia ditakuti dan berkuasa?" tanya Bossun serius.

Himeko menatap kosong lantai di bawahnya. Akhir-akhir ini semakin banyak saja orang yang lebih memilih menggunakan otot daripada otak—seperti dirinya. Ia menghela napas panjang dan pasrah, tetap memilih untuk diam sebelum Switch mengatakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia duga.

"Tidak. Ia memang seperti Himeko, tapi ia bukan _Onihime_, dan sangat jelas orang seperti ini sangat berbahaya, terlebih untukmu, Himeko."

Himeko langsung mendongak menatap Switch terkejut. "Apa maksudmu?"

Switch kembali menjelaskan. "Orang ini bergerak sendiri dan memiliki naluri bertarung yang sangat ganas. Yang paling penting dan darurat adalah beberapa waktu lalu ada beberapa orang yang mengaku diri mereka anak buah _Onihime_ dan menantang _'orang'_ ini untuk bertarung, meskipun hasilnya beberapa orang itu harus berakhir di rumah sakit karena beberapa tulang mereka patah."

Himeko menggeram marah. "Khh! Lalu?" geramnya marah.

"Orang-orang itu adalah anak buah Momoka sendiri. Inui, Sarukawa, Kijima."

Himeko terperanjat. Ketiga orang itu bahkan telah dianggap sebagai temannya sendiri setelah ia dan Momoka berhasil menjadi teman. Tapi sekarang, mereka di rumah sakit?

"_Matte_, Switch. Bagaimana dengan Momoka sendiri?" tanya Bossun.

"Aku dengar dia akan menemui _'orang'_ ini untuk membuat perhitungan dengannya. Lebih tepatnya membalaskan dendam atas teman-temannya. Tapi aku masih belum mengetahui kapan tepatnya."

Bossun terdiam. Ia memandang Himeko iba. Sedangkan Himeko sendiri langsung bangkit dari duduknya dengan gerakan kasar lalu menatap Switch dengan tatapan 'iblisnya'. Ia meraih _cyclone_ lalu menyimpannya ke dalam sarung stik dan membawanya di bahu kiri.

"Himeko," ujar Bossun lirih.

"Aku akan menemui Momoka dan yang lainnya dulu. Katakan, dimana mereka dirawat?" tanya Himeko tajam.

"Di Rumah Sakit Beika."

Gadis itu langsung berjalan melewati Switch dan Bossun yang masih memandangnya sukar. Ia terhenti tepat di depan pintu. "Siapa dia?" tanyanya tanpa menolehkan kepala. Switch membenahi kacamatanya yang terlihat berkilat.

"Gadis itu berjulukan '_blackcherry_'."

.

.

* * *

-To be continued-

* * *

**Author's note :**

**Hallo minna~ ! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! Salam kenal nē, watashi wa Sakurazawa Ai desu, gampangnya panggil Ai-chan aja laah~ :D **

**Nah btw (by-to-the-way) #halah kena demam 'pinky swear' nih, hehe. Ai-chan adalah author baru di . So~ mohon bantuan dan kerjasamanya yaa minna!**

** Mo ichido... berhubung ini adalah fic crossover pertama Ai-chan, mohon review-nya yaa.. #plisssss bookkk # **

**Akhir kata, Sasu-chan jalan-jalan ke bandung**

**Jauh-jauh dari jepang cuma buat beli soto**

**Ai-chan pamit undur hidung #eh**

**Mohon reviewnya dan arighatoo~ :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A little bit Prolog from Author :  
**

**Buenos dias, minnaa! Uhuyy! Akhirnya Ai-chan nongol lagi sambil update Blackcherry vs Onihime untuk chapter keduaa~ Horee! XD. Maafin ya kalo dirasa kurang cepet updatenya.. habis aku baru kena WB (Writer Bindeng) alias flu lumayan akut sampe nggak nyentuh fic buat lanjutin chapter dua ini. Nah pas udah sembuh, gantian lepi yang kena virus ngadat -.- Oh ya mulai dari chapter ini akan ada gaya penulisan yang sedikit berubah, terutama bagian disclaimernya. Dan aku baru sadar kalo ternyata di chapter satu itu nggak ada disclaimer buat SKet Dance, padahal jelas-jelas ini fic Crossover! (sungguh terlalu~) ampuni saya Kenta-ji! maafkan daku para reader dan juga reviewer! Sumpah! aku nggak maksud deh T_T. Ok, stop. **

**Bales review dulu ah~ (ciyee uhuy horee! XD)**

**Bara-chan : Kyaaa..! Makassiihh buanyaak ya Bara-chan! reviewmu bikin aku jingkrak-jingkrak sendiri dua minggu empat belas malem :D hmm untuk berapa chapter nantinya dan siapakah yang akan menang, (jreng jreng!) rahasiaaa~ wkwkwk :D kalo menurut Bara-chan sendiri inginnya gimana? :D dan sekali lagi thank you very much for being my first reviewer! (dikasih tahu fantasi #ehehe)**

**higitsune84tails : Yosh! ini sudah lanjut kawaaann XD! Semoga puas bacanya yaaa:D Arighattooo ! XD (dikasih tahu fantasi juga #wkwk)**

* * *

**"Blackcherry VS Onihime"  
**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto ji-san**

**Sket Dance belongs to Shinohara Kenta ji-san **

**Fanfiction by Sakurazawa Ai**

**Crossover Fanfiction : Naruto & Sket Dance**

**Main Cast : Sakura Haruno. Hime Onizuka.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship. Action. Romance.**

**Warning : Jika ada typo dan mungkin OOC secara tidak disengaja maafkan sayah! Sedikit OC. AU. :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TAP. TAP. TAP.

"Hm ... Hm ... Hm ..." Sakura Haruno berjalan dengan santai sambil sesekali bersenandung dengan headphone terpasang di kedua telinganya. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan sinis _a la_ gadis syirik yang selalu menganggap dirinya pengacau, berandalan, preman, perusak dan lain sebagainya, misalnya saja yang bernama Karin dan csnya. Bukan apa-apa ia dan teman-temannya selalu menyindir Sakura dengan sebutan 'berandal', hanya saja mereka terlalu iri dengan kemampuan beladiri serta respon yang cepat dari gadis bersurai _pink_ tersebut. Mengenai _dirinya _saja mereka tidak ada yang tahu, yah kecuali teman Sakura tentunya. Toh dari dulu Sakura tidak pernah mengambil pusing sikap _annoying _para gadis _nerd _itu. Ia dan teman-temannya sepakat untuk memanggilnya _'nerd'_ karena sikap mereka yang memang _'freak'_ habis, setidaknya bagi Sakura dan kawan-kawan.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Karin yang tengah bergerombol bersama gengnya yang mereka namakan '_The Cute Red Blond Girl_" memandang sinis ke arah Sakura yang sedang berjalan sendirian sembari bersenandung kecil. Mereka menamakan geng mereka seperti itu karena didasarkan warna rambut masing-masing personel. Jumlah mereka ada empat. Tiga orang berambut merah yaitu Karin Uzumaki, Tayuya, dan Sara. Sedangkan yang satunya berambut pirang pucat bernama Shion.

"Che, menyebalkan sekali!" umpat Karin sambil mendelik tajam ke arah Sakura.

"Apa?" tanya Tayuya malas. Ia kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Karin, dan alisnya seraya terangkat bersamaan di waktu yang sama. "Kau mau mengerjainya lagi?" ujarnya.

Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara tawa tertahan yang berasal dari Sara. Gadis bermata violet itu lantas menurunkan majalah yang sedang dibacanya. "Tayu-_chan_, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan kalimatmu tadi. _Mengerjainya? _Bahkan nenekku yang sudah tua renta saja juga tahu kalau dialah yang _mengerjai _kita! Huh! Aku heran saja semua hal yang sudah kita lakukan untuk mengerjainya atau membuat reputasinya buruk, malah kita yang terkena imbasnya!" serunya menggebu.

Tayuya memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia mendengus keras ke arah Sara. "Kau juga telah membuat kesalahan Nona. _Kita? _Pikirkan lagi. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah ikut campur dalam masalah 'kerja-mengerjai' kalian itu, karena aku sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Kalau kau ingin mengalahkan Haruno itu, sebaiknya bersemedi saja dulu di gunung fuji SELAMA-LAMANYA!" tukas Tayuya bosan lalu melenggang pergi.

Karin mengerjapkan mata lalu mengumpat kesal. "Kenapa sih Tayuya selalu membela si biang masalah itu?!" ujarnya kesal sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

"Cih, lama-lama aku juga kesal dengannya! Karin! Kenapa kita tidak mengeluarkan dia saja sih dari geng kita?!" sahut Sara.

"Tidak. Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Kau pikir setelah kita mengeluarkannya dari geng lalu apa yang akan dia lakukan? Tentu saja dia akan memihak si biang onar itu sepenuhnya! Dan jika itu terjadi, nasib dari geng kita juga akan tinggal nama, apa kau mengerti?!" ucap Karin tegas namun dalam hatinya sebenarnya ia mati-matian berdoa agar Tayuya tidak keluar dengan sendirinya. Itu akan menjadi sumber bencana.

Sakura Haruno harus menghentikan langkah kakinya saat ada sesosok laki-laki muncul di hadapannya. Tepatnya keluar dari dalam kelas 2B. Gadis itu hanya menatapnya sesaat dengan tatapan datarnya lalu mengambil sisi kanan laki-laki itu untuk pergi.

"Tunggu," ucap laki-laki itu sembari menahan lengan kiri Sakura. Gadis itu lantas berhenti dengan tenang lalu matanya beralih pada tangan si laki-laki yang kini tengah menahan lengannya. Ia mengangkat lengannya sedikit sekedar untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang bertanya mengenai maksud orang di hadapannya ini.

Laki-laki itu kemudian menghadap penuh ke depan Sakura. Tatapan mata obsidiannya seakan-akan akan menyedot seluruh jiwa raga Sakura, namun sayang itu tidak akan menimbulkan efek apa-apa baginya. Setidaknya sudah tidak untuk sekarang. Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat, "Apa maumu, Uchiha?"

Jelas sekali siapakah seseorang itu. Sasuke Uchiha. Keningnya sedikit berkerut menandakan ia tidak suka dengan jawaban gadis musim semi itu, yah meskipun kelihatan tetap datar. "Jangan gunakan nada itu padaku, Sakura."

Gadis itu mendengus seraya tertawa pelan—ah, sinis tepatnya. "Atas dasar apa kau berkata itu padaku, Uchiha-_sama_? Lupakah dirimu bagaimana _status _kita _sekarang_?" sergah Sakura tak lupa dengan seringai mengejeknya. Seketika itu pula cengkeraman tangan si marga Uchiha itu menguat berkali lipat. Tak ayal membuatnya meringis ngilu. Ia menatap marah padanya, "Lepaskan. Tanganku. Uchiha!" desisnya disertai penekanan di tiap katanya.

"_Status? _Kaubicara tentang _status _di depanku? Berani sekali kau Sakura Haruno! Jangan berlagak kaulah korban atas semua yang telah terjadi, tidakkah kausadar bahwa justru kaulah salah satu penyebab kekacauan yang terjadi di antara kita, hah!" seru Sasuke dengan suara beratnya. Bersyukurlah mereka berdua tidak ada orang yang melihat adu mulut mereka di tengah waktu istirahat ini. Hm, sedikit aneh memang. Seharusnya banyak murid yang berlalu lalang melewati koridor ini, tapi dimana mereka semua?

Sakura mendengus pendek dan kasar. Ia menatap nyalang pada sosok laki-laki berambut emo ini dengan emosi tertahan yang sudah mencapai titik klimaksnya. "Salah satu kan? Itu berarti tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau kau juga termasuk di antara penyebab-penyebab itu! Kaupikir aku menginginkan semua ini terjadi, begitu?! Cih, kalau kau memang seorang jenius salah satu dari marga _Uchiha, _seharusnya kaupikir dengan otakmu itu, Sasuke-_sama!_" serunya geram.

Ia mengibaskan lengannya dengan kekuatan _penuh_nya lalu berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Sasuke. Baru saja ia akan berbalik pergi, satu hal lagi membuatnya harus melontarkan beberapa kata dari kamus _sumpah serapah_ miliknya. Ia mendengus seraya meliukkan jari telunjuk lentiknya ke arah belakang Sasuke dan mengeluarkan nada ejekannya—lagi. "Wah ... wah ... Lihat siapa yang datang, Sasuke-_kun. _Fans _gila_mu dengan kacamata ber_frame _seputih tulang favorit Leo sedang berjalan menuju kemari. Kautahu? Jika Leo tahu, pasti dia sudah dikuliti hidup-hidup mengingat warna itu adalah favoritnya. Hm, tapi setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, ada baiknya juga aku mengajak Leo sekali-kali, yah hitung-hitung memusnahkan _hama _sekaligus _bakteri-bakteri parasit _di sekolah kita ini. Hmph! Agar lebih BERSIH dan SEHAT!"ujarnya santai dengan suara sengaja ia keraskan.

Yang bersangkutan pun terus berjalan dengan hentakan kaki kasar serta muka yang memerah padam karena marah. "JAGA BICARAMU, HARUNO!" serunya marah. Sebaliknya, Sakura hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menahan tawanya.

"Kenapa? Merasa tersinggungkah, _Karin-chan? Well, _itu menunjukkan kalau kau memang termasuk dalam golongan _bacteria _yang kusebutkan tadi. Ironis, bukan? Yaah, baiklah kurasa tidak ada juga urusanku lagi disini. _I think I've gotta go now_. Sayonara, _kimitachi_—ah tidak, haruskan kupanggil kalian Sasuke-_sama_ dan Karin-_sama_? Hahaha!" ujarnya disertai tawa sinisnya dan berlalu pergi.

Ia bisa mendengar suara geraman dari Sasuke dan rayuan _murahan _serta umpatan dari Karin. Ia hanya bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Ah, tunggu sepertinya masih kurang seru. Ia berbalik, mengibaskan rambut gulali sepunggungnya yang ia biarkan terurai lalu menatap Karin—yang sesuai dugaannya juga masih setia menatapnya—, "_GO TO HELL, BITCH!"_ serunya lantang tapi santai sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya.

Di sisi lain, gadis berambut merah lainnya memandang adegan yang lumayan _seru _tadi dengan seringaian yang terpajang di kedua sudut bibirnya. "_Interesting show!" _ujar Tayuya—nama gadis itu—sambil mengusap pelan harmonikanya dan berlalu pergi.

Sesuai dugaannya—lagi, murid-murid lainnya yang seharusnya di sepanjang koridor—berlalu lalang kesana kemari atau setidaknya berjalan di area kelas yang faktanya hampir tidak ada, kini hampir seluruhnya berada di koridor sebelah dan berada di dalam kelas sedang _mengintip _atau _bersembunyi _dari adegan pertengkaran seorang Uchiha dan Haruno, ditambah kehadiran gadis Uzumaki. Sakura melihat ke arah kerumunan tersebut sambil bersedekap dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kalian itu sedang apa? Maaf saja jika mengecewakan kalian, tapi pertunjukkan sudah berakhir. Kalau kalian sedang beruntung, mungkin kalian bisa melihatnya lagi. Tapi percayalah, akan kuusahakan itu takkan terjadi _lagi. _Kalian tahu? Meladeni hal semacam itu benar-benar membuatku capek. Nah, sekarang kalian semua bisa kembali ke kelas masing-masing."

"Oh ya, dan selamat belajar!" ujar Sakura yang sudah menurunkan kedua tangannya seraya tersenyum manis dan pergi. Dirinya berjalan ke arah taman belakang sekolah, masa bodoh dengan pelajaran Kakashi-_sensei _yang menjelaskan pelajaran Sastra Inggris, toh nilainya cukup untuk membawanya menjadi peraih nilai tertinggi untuk semester ini.

_Drrt ... Drrt ... Drrt ..._

"_Nē, moshi-mosh!_" ujarnya menjawab panggilan telepon di ponselnya.

"_Nē_, _Sakura! Kurasa aku punya penemuan bagus untukmu!_" Ah, suara Tenten.

"Tentang apa?"

"_Kau pasti tahu, Jidat! Ini mengenai Onihime!_" seru Ino bersemangat di seberang telepon.

Seketika saja kedua alisnya bertumpuk dan dahinya mengkerut. "_Dan ini berhubungan dengan penyerangan yang kau alami tempo hari. Kami sudah mencari tahu detailnya. Kau tahu, kau harus lebih berhati-hati mulai sekarang,_" kini beralih pada suara Temari.

"Yeah, dan aku tidak sabar untuk mendengarnya," ujar Sakura datar tapi tajam.

"..." Ino, Tenten, dan Temari bergantian memberitahu informasi yang mereka terima.

"Jadi seperti itu ... Baiklah, terima kasih. Kalian sangat membantu."

"_S—Sakura-chan, kami a—ada di kantin kalau kaumau menyusul,_ _jā!_" suara Hinata lalu disusul dengan bunyi _beep_ tanda percakapan terputus. Gadis itu menurunkan ponselnya, dan mendengus kasar dan sinis. "Hime Onizuka, _kā?"_

_._

_._

* * *

_.  
_

_._

Hime Onizuka melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan mntab di salah satu koridor Rumah Sakit Beika. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap ruangan untuk mencari ruangan bernama _Dandelion Room 213 _atas nama Momoka Kibitsu. _Cyclone _miliknya masih bertengger manis di bahu kirinya. Beberapa waktu kemudian ia berhenti di depan salah satu ruangan dan membukanya perlahan.

Bau obat-obatan langsung menyeruak dan menusuk hidung. Tetesan botol infus di samping tempat tidur pasien menetes teratur tiap detiknya. Ruangan ini lumayan sunyi, dan sepi. Ia mendapati tiga orang pasien yang terduduk sambil berbicara dengan seorang gadis berambut _tangerine blonde_.

Ia mendekati mereka berempat, dan disambut dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakam _'maafkan aku'_ tetapi menyiratkan _'aku senang kau datang'_.

"_Oneesan ..." _ujar gadis berambut _tangerine blonde_—Momoka.

Himeko hanya membalasnya dengan helaan napas panjang. Ia mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang salah satu pasien yang ada disitu. "Bagaimana keadaan kalian?" tanyanya pelan sambil melirik Inui, Sarukawa, dan Kijima satu per satu.

Yang dilirik pun hanya bisa membuang muka malu karena mereka merasa tidak sepantasnya Himeko yang sudah dianggapnya kakak tertua melihat kondisi mereka yang kacau seperti ini, terlebih karena akibat kelakuan mereka sendiri. Ketiganya hanya saling lirik canggung tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Momoka yang menyadari hal ini akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat takut kalau _Oneesan_ nya itu akan marah besar. Karena ia tahu benar tabiat Himeko yang notabene _Onihime_ tulen saat marah.

"_Oneesan_, tolong maafkanlah kami. Meskipun sebagian besar ini adalah kecerobohan mereka, tapi percayalah itu bukan sepenuhnya salah mereka," Momoka memulai pembicaraan. Jeda beberapa detik sebelum Himeko membalas perkataan Momoka.

"Aku benar-benar terkejut saat mendengar hal yang menimpa kalian. Kuharap aku mendapat penjelasan yang lengkap kali ini atas perbuatan kalian. Bukan karena apa-apa, aku diberi tahu oleh Switch bahwa seseorang bernama _Blackcherry_ ini cukup berbahaya untuk ukuran seseorang yang dijadikan lawan atau musuh. Sejauh yang kutahu, aku juga menemukan fakta kalau dia tidak akan bertindak sebelum dia dipancing untuk bertindak. Dalam hal ini, kurasa kalian sudah paham betul, bukan?" tanya Himeko pelan tapi tajam.

Sepintas Himeko lihat, Inui, Sarukawa, dan Kijima saling pandang dengan sorot gelisah yang luar biasa. Matanya memicing tajam—khas seorang _Onihime _menatap ketiganya. "Jelaskan semuanya padaku, Inui, Sarukawa, Kijima, dan tolong jangan mencoba untuk memotong perkataan ataupun menyela, Momoka," ujar Himeko cepat saat ia melihat Momoka akan menginterupsi perkataannya. Akhirnya gadis yang menjadi salah satu _seiyu _itu diam menuruti perkataan _Oneesan_-nya.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Sepulangnya dari sekolah mereka—_Nikkō High School_, dua orang yang mendeklarasikan diri mereka sebagai pengikut setia Momoka Kibitsu tengah berjalan bersama seperti biasa di sepanjang jalan yang menguhubungkan arah rumah mereka dengan sekolah. Namun kali ini, boss mereka—Momoka, tidak ikut bersama mereka karena gadis itu harus ke kantor agensinya untuk mengisi waktunya dengan bekerja sebagai _seiyu _di salah satu anime terbaru. Begitu pula dengan rekan mereka yang satu lagi—Kijima, yang berkata ia harus pergi ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu.

"Aah~ ini membosankan tidak ada Momoka-chan dan Kijima diantara kita!" celetuk si gendut Inui.

Sarukawa mengiyakan perkataan rekannya itu. Sambil terus menggenggam erat tali ranselnya, Sarukawa menghela napas panjang. "Itu karena Momoka-chan harus bekerja, kan? Kita tidak boleh terus mengeluh karena keabsenannya. Seharusnya kita selalu mendukungnya agar nanti dia bisa meraih cita-citanya menjadi seorang aktris!" ujarnya mantab.

"Kau benar, Sarukawa! Hei, omong-omong sebenarnya Kijima kemana sih? Apakah urusannya sepenting itu ya sampai dia tidak bisa pulang bersama kita?" tanya Inui.

"Aku tidak tahu, jangan bertanya padaku! Mungkin saja dia benar-benar ada urusan penting, kita kan juga tidak berhak untuk bertanya terlalu detil, Momoka-_chan_ pernah bilang kan, kalau kita harus menghargai privasi orang lain?" jawab Sarukawa bijak.

Inui mengangguk paham. "Kita sudah berubah jadi orang baik belum ya? Hehehe, habisnya sangat menyenangkan saat kita tidak perlu pusing memikirkan musuh mana lagi yang harus kita kalahkan dan menahan sakit saat kita terluka karena berkelahi!"

Sarukawa mengeluarkan cengirannya, "Kita kan masih berusaha, Inui. Ini semua berkat pertemuan kita dengan Himeko-_neesama_, benarkan? Momoka-_chan_ pasti setuju akan hal ini! Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi Momoka-_chan_ saja di rumah produksi? Dia pasti akan sangat senang karena kedatangan kita!" usul Sarukawa bersemangat. Inui tersenyum lebar dan mengepalkan tinjunya di udara.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita mengunjungi Momoka-chan!" serunya heboh. Keduanya berjalan beriringan ke rumah produksi tempat Momoka melakukan aksinya sebagai _seiyu_—yang kurang lebih jaraknya cukup ditempuh dengan sepuluh menit berjalan kaki. Setelah kira-kira lima menit berjalan, keduanya mendapati suara erangan serta suara seperti orang terjatuh di taman bermain yang bersebelahan dengan stasiun Megishima. Otomatis mereka langsung merapatkan diri pada dinding terdekat dan menajamkan pendengaran.

BUGH! BUGH! AAARGGHH! PLANG! BUGH!

"Apa yang terjadi?" bisik gadis berambut _spiky blonde_.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya ada yang sedang berkelahi!" jawab Inui.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Kita sudah berjanji tidak akan masuk dalam perkelahian pada Himeko-_neesama_ dan juga Momoka-_chan_!" bisik Sarukawa.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang melayang lalu terjatuh begitu saja di trotoar jalan— tergelatak pingsan— dengan lebam hampir di seluruh bagian wajahnya. Dan orang itu adalah perempuan yang mereka kenali sebagai salah satu anak buah dari Nanba—gangster perempuan yang sukanya mencari masalah dan pernah menjadi korban keganasan sang _Onihime _beberapa tahun silam.

Ketiganya terkejut. "D—dia kan Reika, anak buah Nanba?" bisik Inui.

Sarukawa mengangguk gugup. Setelahnya ia mendengar suara teriakan yang sangat familiar baginya.

"_TEMEE! _RASAKAN INI, _KUSŌ!_"

Inui dan Sarukawa berpandangan satu sama lain, dan tanpa dikomando lagi mereka langsung melihat perkelahian yang menyangkut suara teriakan dari orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Benar saja, Kijima dengan kayu balok di tangannya sedang menyerang ganas ke arah gadis yang memakai _hoodie _berwarna hitam yang menutupi kepalanya, tapi tidak menutupi seringai buasnya dan mata yang berkilat tajam.

Dengan cepat gadis itu—terlihat dari rok seragam yang dipakainya— menangkis balok yang dipegang Kijima sambil melayangkan tinju kerasnya ke arah perut Kijima lalu memelintir pergelangan tangan sampai balok yang dipegangnya terjatuh dengan kasar. Tak cukup sampai situ, gadis beri_-hoodie _hitam itu melayangkan _spining kick _ke arah kepala Kijima sehingga membuatkan terjatuh melayang menabrak patung gajah _mini._

"KIJIMAA!" seru Inui dan Sarukawa bebarengan. Tanpa aba-aba lagi mereka langsung berlari menerjang gadis ber-_hoodie _hitam itu sambil meraih balok yang tergeletak di tanah.

"_KUSŌ!_!" seru Sarukawa geram disertai Inui yang mulai mengayunkan balok yang digenggamnya. Gadis incaran kedua gadis itu hanya melirik tenang sambil menangkis seluruh serangan yang mereka lancarkan. Warna jingga pada langit yang menaungi perkelahian mereka pun turut menjadi saksi atas mereka sekaligus mengingatkan mereka pada saat mereka menyekap dan menyerang sang _Onihime _asli sebelum Bossun dan Switch datang menyelamatkan.

BAGH! BUGH! PLANG! UWAAAHH!

"Errgghh ... S—sial ..." erang Sarukawa yang mencoba untuk bangkit.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Katakan pada _Onihime _kalian itu, jangan macam-macam denganku kalau tidak ingin mendapatkan perlakuan yang berkali lipat tidak menyenangkan daripada ini. Jangan melayangkan satu tangan pun pada orang-orang di dekatku kalau tidak ingin mendapatkan tinjuku sebagai bayarannya. Katakan padanya bahwa AKU. BERSUNGGUH-SUNGGUH. Camkan itu!" tegas si _black-hoodie-girl _seraya mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di tanah sambil menatap lawannya yang terkapar satu per satu. Delapan orang. Cukup membuatnya puas.

Inui mengerjapkan mata perlahan, mencoba menyesuaikan matanya yang lebam dengan sinar jingga dari matahari. "T—tunggu du ... lu ... Kau ... siapa ka ... u? K—kenapa kau mela ... ku ... kan ini se ... mua? Ugh!" erangnya tertahan.

Gadis itu berhenti sebentar, "Tanya saja pada temanmu yang lain. Aku yakin mereka tahu siapa aku. Sebaiknya kau segera pergi ke rumah sakit kalau tidak ingin luka-luka itu bertambah parah. Ah, bawa teman-temanmu juga."

* * *

**End of flashback**

* * *

Himeko harus memejamkan matanya sesaat untuk _menetralisir _emosinya. Saat ia kembali membuka matanya, terlihat kilatan marah di kedua matanya. "Lalu?" geramnya. Inui menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Demi apapun juga, Himeko berkali lipat lebih menyeramkan daripada Momoka saat marah. Terlebih di situasi seperti ini.

"Ka—kami berdua—ia dan Sarukawa— berusaha membawa yang lainnya dan juga Kijima kemari, setelah itu kami memberitahu Momoka-chan. _Ho—honto ni gomenasai neesama!_" ujar Inui menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu ataupun Sarukawa, Inui. Tapi yang mengganggu pikiranku sekarang adalah ... Kijima, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau bisa berada disana, terlebih bersama anak buah Nanba?"

Kijima terlihat gelisah sambil melirik kesana kemari tidak fokus. "I—itu ... itu ... aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, _neesama_. _Gomenasai!_"

Suasana hening melanda di bilik kamar itu. Beberapa saat kemudian Himeko bangkit dari duduknya sambil meraih _cyclone_ miliknya sebelum berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan. "Momoka," panggilnya membelakangi keempat gadis tersebut.

Momoka yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung menyahut sambil berdiri. "_Ha—hāi!"_

"Jangan temui orang ini. _Blackcherry, _menurut informasi dari Switch, dia sangat berbahaya. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama meskipun aku belum pernah bertemu langsung dengannya. Kali ini, tolong patuhi kata-kataku. _Jā!_" ujarnya tegas setelah itu berlalu pergi. _Ugh! Aku benar-benar harus membuat perhitungan dengan orang ini. Masa bodoh harus diomeli Bossun! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terus-terusan! _Batin Himeko geram.

Ia merogoh ponselnya dan dengan cepat mengirimi Switch sebuah _e-mail—_karena tidak mungkin ia menelepon laki-laki yang anti ngomong seperti dia, ujung-ujungnya suara _ventriloquism _miliknya akan mengganggu pendengarannya. Terlebih Bossun, dia sudah yakin kalau orang itu akan menceramahinya panjang lebar.

**To : Switch_Kazuyoshi **

**Subject : Penting dan cepat balas!**

**Switch, cepat cari tahu orang yang bernama blackcherry itu! Secepatnya! Dan ingat jangan katakan hal ini pada Bossun, kau mengerti?! Ini adalah urusanku dengannya.**

Di sisi lain, dering ponsel yang berbunyi _nyan-nyan _berdering cukup keras hingga membuat otaku sejati kita ini beralih dari layar laptopnya ke ponselnya. Ia membuka _e-mail_ yang ia terima, dan seketika kacamatanya berkilat. Dengan cepat dan tangkas ia mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya dengan jari-jarinya yang lincah.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa—karena pada dasarnya ia tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa kecuali melalui laptopnya— ia segera mengetikkan balasan pada si pengirim.

**To : Himeko_Onizuka **

**Subject : Re : Penting dan cepat balas!**

**Baiklah Himeko, mulutku akan kukunci rapat-rapat karena pada dasarnya aku selalu begitu (ho ho ho) \(^O^)/. Info yang kudapatkan akan kukirim lewat e-email sebentar lagi. Tunggulah beberapa saat, dan aku tidak akan memberitahu Bossun. Nyan-nyan! 9( _)9**

Himeko mengerutkan dahi kesal, "Tidak bisakah si otaku sialan itu berhenti dengan emoticon menjijikkan seperti ini?!" geramnya kesal. Pong!.

_One e-mail received._

Dengan cepat ia membuka _e-mail dari_ Switch. Di sana terlihat nama, tempat dan tanggal lahir, kota asal, asal sekolah mulai dari TK sampai sekarang di SMU sampai golongan darah pun juga ada. Bahkan terdapat juga foto yang menggambarkan sosok yang tengah dicari oleh _Onihime_ itu. Matanya memicing tajam menatap gambar di layar ponselnya.

"Oh, jadi ini namanya _blackcherry?_" gumamnya datar namun sarat akan kemarahan. Ia mengetikkan balasan pada Switch dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan masih dengan ekspresi _Onihime_-nya dan genggaman erat pada _cyclone_ miliknya.

**To : Switch_Kazuyoshi **

**Subject : Re : Penting dan cepat balas! Re : Penting dan cepat balas!**

**Terima kasih. Datanya sudah kuterima. Dan terima kasih juga untuk mengunci mulutmu rapat-rapat Switch. Mungkin aku akan membuat sedikit kehebohan setelah ini.**

**NB : Berhentilah menggunakan emoticon menjijikkan seperti itu!**

"Kita lihat siapa yang akan menanggung perbuatan siapa, Sakura Haruno."

.

.

.

-To be continued-

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's note :**

**Wkwkwkwk macam mana dengan kelanjutan fic ini? Apakah ada yang kurang? atau mungkin berlebihan? Kurang panjangkah? ho ho ho OC yang aku maksud di sini adalah Reika (yang jadi salah satu anak buah Nanba) :D Soalnya anak buah Nanba itu kan banyak, tapi gak ada yang ngarti namanya satu pun -.-**

**Dan di chapter ini Ai-chan sengaja dominan kan bagian trio Momoka followers soalnya biar nyambung gitu ceritanya :D**

**Dan kira-kira Tayuya itu mihak siapa sih? Hm... baca saja di lanjutan kisahnya! Yipiiyy! 9( O)9 **

**Terima kasih banyak aku ucapkan pada kalian yang sudah membaca fic ini, entah hanya sebagai _silent reader, _sampai jadi reviewer :D**

**Akhir kata,**

**"Do you mind to review, please?" :)) Arighattoo**


End file.
